He Could Be The One
by Volleyball093
Summary: The law against public dancing has finally been erased. Ariel and Ren started to go out. Are their relationship going strong? Or they'll fall apart? This story is told from Ariel's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**The story takes place right after the footloose senior dance.**

I'm exhausted… Me and Ren had been dancing all night long. It's by far the best day of my life. I never thought I'd have a senior dance here in Bomont. But again, thanks to Ren and his petition against the law of public dancing, we finally get to have a senior dance. And the fact that my dad allowed us to go made it even better.

"So.. Did you have fun?" Ren asked me.

"Hell yeah I had fun, you?" I said with a lot of energy.

"Never been better." Ren smiled at me.

What a gorgeous smile he has. I can't believe I missed all this the first time we met. If it isn't because I was pretty much stuck up at Chuck, I would've noticed it before. And the dimples… Aahh the dimples.. I think I won't get tired of it.

Ren pulled his yellow buggy in front of my house. He immediately got out of his car and go to the other side of the car to open my door for me. What a gentleman. He pulled me out and walked me to my porch.

"Hey Ren" I said before he leaves my porch.

"Yeah, Ariel?" he said.

I hooked my arms around his neck and give him a long, soft kiss. I think he didn't see that coming, but then he kissed me back. I pulled back and lean my forehead against his.

"Thank you for tonight." I smiled at him.

"Sure. No problem." He caressed my cheek and gave me another kiss.

God.. I can do this all day. I know it sounds like I'm exaggerating giving the fact that me and Ren had been going out for like a week or so. But that's the truth. I think it's because I never felt so cared and appreciated by a guy before. Since Bobby's gone, I've been a complete wreck. I dated bad boys. Boys that only want something from me. But this time it's different. Ren is different.

"I'd better go. It past curfew." He said after he broke the kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" he added.

"Right on cowboy." I replied with a big smile on my face.

"I like it when you smile a lot like this." he said before leaving. Again with a huge smile on his face.

I waved him goodbye and watch as the buggy drive away from my driveway.

He likes it when I smile a lot.. What? Didn't I smile a lot before? Well, I can't tell. But maybe being with Ren has doubled my happiness. Is it normal to feel this much happiness?

I got into the house. I ran up the stairs and I meet my dad halfway.

"How was the dance?" he asked. Apparently with a worried face.

I gave him a bear hug. It was so tight, I feel him tumble a little.

"It's the best night of my life, Dad. Thank you for letting me go to the dance." I said to him not breaking the hug.

"Sure thing, Kiddo. I'm glad you're having a good time. I love seeing you this happy." He gave me a small pressure hug before letting me go.

"Now go upstairs and go to bed. Okay?" he said again.

"Yes, daddy." I replied as I walked up the stairs to my room.

I went to my room and change into my PJ. I washed my face from the sweat and make ups. As I look into the mirror I smiled again. Ren was right. I smile a lot lately.

I felt stupid smiling to myself.

I get out of my washroom and as soon as I finished and I go straight to bed and let the night takes me away.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling sore. I guess it's from the dance last night. Have I told you that I danced all night long? I think I did. I danced my ass off last night. No wonder my body's ache so much. But it's worth it, right? I think it's worth it if it made you happy. And because of that I'd call this body ache a happy pain.

It's Monday and I have school. A few more months in school and then I'll go to college. I get off my bed and take a shower. I can't stand the sticky feeling on my body of all the sweat. I was too exhausted to take a shower last night so I went straight to bed.

I took a short shower, washed my hair, brush my teeth and get ready for school. This time I dressed in a flowery camisole and a denim skirt. I match it with the chestnut ankle high boots.

Then there's a knock on my door.

"Ariel, come down and have a breakfast with us." My mom said through the door.

"I'll be right there, mom."

I applied some light everyday make up and I go downstairs.

"What are we having?" I asked. I'm starved and my stomach gave a loud noise.

"Omelet and sausage. Have a seat." My dad said gesturing that I should take a seat.

I finished my food in a flash. And I look to the clock. Rusty will be here any minute now. I was drinking my orange juice when there's a honk from outside.

"That's my cue. Gotta go!" I said giving a peck on a cheek to my mom and my dad.

As I left my porch I saw a yellow buggy instead of Rusty's car parked on my driveway. And a guy leaning on the car trunk. Ren with his sunglasses on.

"Ren? What are you doing here?" I asked clearly unaware.

"Well.. Rusty called me. She said she might be late. So I decided to come here and pick you up." He replied.

I didn't reply or anything. Chuck had never picked me up for school. So this thing is new to me.

"Won't you be happy that your boyfriend picked you up for school?" Ren said breaking my silent.

"Yeah of course." I grinned as I walk to him.

He just called himself my boyfriend. I don't know why it made my stomach full of butterflies. He opens the car door for me as usual. As a form of gratitude, I gave him a peck on his cheek before sliding in my seat. I waited for him to reach his door and start the car. We left in no time.

On the way to school my phone rang. My screen showed the caller I.D. Rusty.

"Hello"

"Hey babe.. Sorry I can't pick you up. I called Ren though. So where are you now?" Rusty said on the other line.

Ren gave a look asking who it is. I mouth Rusty and he gave a nod.

"It's okay Rusty. I'm on my way to school with Ren now." I replied to her.

"Tell Ren I said thank you."

"No problem!" shouted Ren before I told him what Rusty wanted to say. Obviously he heard the conversation.

"Guess you heard him" I said to Rusty.

"Yes. Loud and clear. I'll see you at school okay?" Rusty gave a little chuckle on the other end.

"Sure thing babe." I said as I hung up the phone.

"It's not appropriate to eavesdrop, you know?" I said to Ren with a smile after I put my phone in my bag.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I happened to hear the conversation." He replied with a huge grin. Satisfied with his answer.

"Yeah.. Whatever" I said.

He gave small laugh and reached for my hand. He gave a light kiss on my knuckles. And I smile wider. He sure knows how to treat a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you for taking time to read my fic. If you like it, you can comment so I'll continue my story. And if you'd like to give some suggestions, i'm open for it. So yeah... Here's chapter 3.**

Ren pulled the buggy into a parking space. This time I got out of the buggy by myself. I don't want people to see me as a spoiled girlfriend. I have a reputation to maintain. People already see me as a Preacher's daughter, I don't want any more pet name for me.

I waited until Ren shut the car. As soon as he got out of his car, he went straight to my side. I smile at him and he took my hand in his. Again.. sweet gestures. Never and I say NEVER get tired of it.

"Hey Ariel!" Rusty called me from afar.

"Heey!" I hugged Rusty.

"Hey what's up man?" said Ren to Williard. And they do that handshake most boys always know.

"Sup, cowboy!" Williard said as they do the boys-handshake as I call it.

I don't get it. Do they do like tutorials or something? It seems a pretty hard handshake and they don't seem to have any problem doing so. Ahh.. not that I care of. I'm not a boy, why should I care.

As I walk, I tumble a little. And an arm caught me before I fall.

"hey, you okay?" Ren asked as he hold me.

"I'm okay. It's just… my both legs hurt." I tried to wash the worry of his face.

"You want me to give you a lift?" he said raising his eyebrow. I know he's playing with me.

"Oh no no no.. I don't want to cause a scene. And I'm wearing a skirt. You want boys to see my so-called-hot butt?" I said to him as I wiggle my behind. Two can play at the game, bro!

Instead of answering he just laugh. What an adorable laugh. So I just smile back to him. Please remind me not to dance my ass off on heels. Now my both legs are killing me slowly. Thank God now I used my no-heels a.k.a flat boots.

Williard, Rusty, Ren, and I walk through the hallway together. Rusty and I have the first period together so does Williard and Ren. Just seconds later, the bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Williard said to Rusty.

"Will do." Rusty gave Williard a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Catch y'all later. Alright?" I said to Ren and Williard.

I gave Ren a chaste kiss too. And he kiss my forehead afterward. We leave to our separate ways.

"You look so happy." Rusty said to me as we walk to our class.

"Why is everybody keep saying that?" I answered.

"Because you do. Don't you?" Rusty asked me curiously.

"Yes, I am. Very much." I smiled.

As we walk in to the class, I realized I've been in a very good mood since I started to go out with Ren. But I don't know it's that obvious. I smiled to myself. _Oh my God.. freaking stop smiling _I said to myself.

It's lunch time. We decided to hang out at the parking lot. It feels very crowded inside the cafeteria. And I'm not hungry anyway. I ate a lot this morning. I think it still covers up my lunchtime. Rusty and I hang out in front of the main entrance of the school. And in a few minutes the boys, our boys, caught up to us.

"Hey aren't you eating?" Ren asked me.

"No. I ate a lot this morning." I answered him.

Just as we hang out and talk, a black jeep pulled out in front of us. At first I thought it's just another student coming back from lunchtime. But as I pay more attention, I know that car. The broken window hasn't been completely fixed.

Oh Shit! What now?

As the figure came out of the car, I don't need to guess who it is. I just know.

It's the guy who blackened my eye.

The guy who treated me like a dirt.

Chuck.


End file.
